Lucias lion's courage
by streetfihhtersabrina
Summary: After the battle Lucias is on the run not for himself but for his unborn child. The ministry of magic is after him. Lucias/OC/OC/OC creature mpreg fic one shot character death


Lucias was running for his life after the last battle. After Lord Voldemort was killed, he fled the battle field. His wife didn't follow him as she was killed during battle. Their son Draco was on the side of the light. How could Lucias switch sides when he knew he had another life to protect, he read the papers from the alleyways he would sleep in. Lucias did not dare stay in the wizarding world or the muggle.

He knew the the wizarding world was after his capture since he was the dark lord's right hand man. But they didn't know how far the dark lord had went to ensure that Lucias didn't disobey. The wizarding world was capturing death eaters at every other corner. Lucias couldn't go to the muggle world either since he was pregnant and that muggles would try to find out why and how.

The blonde stopped in a scrap yard that didn't look busy or even had been attended in years. Plants overgrown the materials, quietly walking in his lion features out to scare of those that might come at him. But no one but the sound of rain hitting moss. He had left his wand in the wizarding world and took on his creature features when ever it was cold or when he felt threatened and in danger.

He was no ordinary lion creature for his mane had exotic feathering through out it, the feathering were colours of the rainbow and more standing out from his white mane. His ears were perched on the top of his skull twitching, sliver blue slited eyes searching for cover for the night. Lion features mixed with his human one, fangs instead of dull human teeth, a black lion nose had adorned his face.

Slinking into an abandoned muggle bus looking for a place to sleep. He moved things around with wandless magic since he left his wand so the wizarding world would not capture him and kill him and his unborn child.

Weeks pass and Lucias had made the abandon scrap yard his temporary home until it was unsafe again. However little did he know someone had entered the scrap yard while he was out gathering food. This person had a cloak on and looked like an unspeakable on a mission.

Hours later Lucias came back to his hide away but smelling something off about the place. He carefully walked in but felt like someone was watching dropping what he held he ran. He ran to a run down building hoping to lose the feeling if being watched. But it would not go away, his ears picked up on footsteps behind him. He knew that he was showing them that he looked like a coward but he also knew that he wanted his unborn child to be safe until it could enter the world then he would go face the wizarding world.

Knowing he could face eternal imprisonment or worse the kiss from the dementor but also knowing that his child's life was at stake he would face anything to keep his children alive. Hiding behind muggle machines (washing machines) also in his human form just incase it was just a muggle after him.

The figure stood at the entrance of the room glowing eyes piercing through the darkness the hood had over the face. Lucias was cautious but felt threatened now cornered what was obviously an unspeakable. He went a few months without them on his trail but how did this one know he was here. Letting his lion features phase through to show, standing up to take the unspeakable on with whatever trick he had.

He wasn't a man to mess with when he was in the ministry and why should that change now since he was on the run to save his unborn child's life of his damnation. He had made those unrightful choices to keep his family alive, but in the end his wife was killed and himself used by the dark lord. But his son Draco was saved by his actions of taking his place many times and his son would never know the sacrifice he made to keep him alive and away from the dark lord.

The father should always keep his child or children safe from any harm when he can. He kept Draco as safe as he could with the war the dark lord had wanted to bring to Britain. This person who stood in his way of keeping his child safe would regret getting into his way. Letting out a roar that shook the room he let his magic be known that he was going to fight until he had killed his attacker.

The cloaked person sprinted forward fast grabbing for two hilts on their hip. Twin rapiers came into view as he dodged the attack but just barely. He thought the person was an unspeakable but now it was clear that this person was a bounty hunter that meant business. Letting his claws out to show seriousness of the matter.

The cloaked person fought with the rare exotic lion wizard for several minutes. They came to a halt when Lucias reverted back to his human form out of exhaustion from the fight and being pregnant. The cloak slid off the person infront of him revealing a woman sheathing her rapiers. Long chestnut brown hair waved around her, she looked at Lucias with golden yellow eyes that seemed to be soft and hard at the same time.

Within second she had Lucias pinned to the muggle machines in the room. "Fuck, not how I wanted this to go. Fuck. Well not much to do but take you to where it is safe." she spoke harshly not even looking at him but else where. She looked like a dominant female and those were rare in any species. Her grip on his worn out shirt hadn't loosened any.

Again she caught him by surprise when she kissed him then broke it off just as fast as it came. "Now you listen good, I have been looking for my final mate and your my last mate but it seems your pregnant which makes me fucking pissed as hell. Who did this?! You are coming with me and I and our mates will keep us safe from humans and wizards. I'm betting you haven't seen a healer. Fuck this is so fucked up. A leonia being my mate is ironic. Just fuck my life and he happens to carry and carrying well at least I will not let the wizards harm you if they find out." she seemed to drabble and curse as she spoke.

A pull seemed to tell him that she was just more then a random person but what she said did make sense how the air seemed to tingle when there was skin contact. After the first couple days recovering and getting to know her, she seemed to be hiding with her mates as they were all different races and her creature clan did not like that at all and tried to kill her.

Now they both were heading back to her hiding place which their were her other mates were. She was sweet but strong with a mouth on her, her name was Cassia and her creature was that of a leomarnia which was a black leopard with yellow markings thought to be extinct in the wizarding world they also had extra skin between their fingers letting them swim faster and hunt better in the water then any other large cat folk.

Cassia and Lucias arrived in a small clearing that housed a garden, she let out a mewl which was so cute. A man suddenly was now appeared from the garden with what looked like stinging nettle in his bare hand. "Let everyone know I'm back with our last mate. Get Marin first since he smells like he is three months along." Cassia purred to the man who winked back.

"Marin is our healer in our group of mates, she is my submissive, you are a dominant but I over rule that in our relations, Jalice who you just saw with the stinging nettle is our other mate. Marin is our fox type, Jalice is our wolf type not werewolf mind you. Jassinia is another dominant but again I rule over everyone here, he is a tiger type. And last but not least Morisse is our submissive and is a dragon type. I am powerful but I do not stray to far from my homeland traditions as of not being seen by humans other then mates." she spoke matter of factly leading into a nice cabin that was triple the size then the outside showed.

"Lucias I have been looking for you, and am terribly sorry it took so long. I am sorry that you had deal with all of this by yourself and not with your proper mates. Now we must deal with the wizarding world." she seemed to leave Lucias himself wordless. She was just as strong as he was but just as compassionate about those she deemed to care about.

Now he knew he won't have to worry about the ministry of magic. He could 't show his face with out impending doom on himself and his unborn child. He could just sit back and let his new found mates take care of him and his baby.

Months later and Cassia came back looking like she was about to scream and tear someone apart and eat them alive. Lucias waddled over and she seemed to calm down at his presence and he knew it was not good news. "Lucias they have put an order on your head dead or alive now even though I tried almost everything other then using our mateship and bond to get them to see. I might have to with this case show them what I am to get you at least under house arrest damn wizards. I don't understand how you lived with them for as long as you did." Cassia sat on the couch with several of her mates with them.

Lucias just rubbed Cassia knowing that it helped to calm her when she was like this. He knew that she and their mates couldn't protect him forever. He knew that he would have to surrender to the ministry a few weeks after the birth of his child. But that would still be a couple months at max and he just wanted to spend the rest of his time with his mates.

Lucias knew that his mates would mourn him and his child would possibly hate his decision but it was to keep his child alive and away from the ministry. The ministry still had no clue he was carrying a child and everyone wanted it that way.

Everyone had welcomed him with open arms and no judgment what so ever which had made him feel guilty at first about his decision but now he knew what was clear.

...Five years later...

Several children were playing in the grass infront of the woods near their home. A girl with white blonde hair twirled without a care with her siblings in everything but in blood. Her red eyes stuck out against her pale skin. Cassia looked towards her children as she came back from another meeting with the ministry trying to get them to free her mate from Azkaban.

Five years already past and all she and her mates could do was help their mate by making sure he didn't get the dementor's kiss. They had been mad at first when they found out but they also saw the bright side to what Lucias had done for them.

They hadn't have to run anymore for the moment which was great since they had four children and one on the way. They would all wait until Lucias was let free again so they could become a family once again.

The girl giggled as she knew it was her daddy who came up to her. She hugged him with knowing her daddy wasn't in pain anymore and that he was free from the wizarding ministry and more. Lucias kissed his child's crown a he shed a few tears of happiness. At least he was able to save his daughter from the wizards that had wanted him dead because of his alliance with the dark lord at the time. He smiled into her hair one last time since he wasn't allowed to stay much let go of him and waved goodbye to her daddy as he faded from this life to the next.


End file.
